Component inspection systems are known in the art. Such component inspection systems use component image data to perform component inspection. The component image data can be analyzed using a variety of techniques to determine whether the component is acceptable or unacceptable.
One requirement for such component inspection systems is that the pixel density for image data that is used to inspect the component must have a high enough resolution to identify non-conforming conditions. For example, if a potential defect is one micron in diameter, then the pixel resolution must be less than one micron in order to generate image data having a sufficient resolution to identify and analyze the defect. In order to obtain a sufficient level of resolution, it is common to move the camera or component that is being inspected, so as to cover two or more sections of the component. However, moving the component or camera is time consuming, and slows the inspection process.